World of Tanebrae Wiki
Welcome to the World of Tanebrae Wiki This is the main hub for the World of Tanebrae campaign! The World of Tanebrae was a worldbuilding campaign that ran from end of 2017 to February 27, 2018, where it was ended based on a variety of reasons. In the World of Tanebrae, each player takes control of a Faction and/or character in a vast fantasy world, and collaborate to make an expanding and living world. There are a few guidelines to keep a semi-coherent world, but other than that the players have free reign. The World Itself ''"The world of Tanebrae sprung from the Pool of Divinity. The Gods birthed the concepts and ideas that they themselves embodied, manifesting them into the world in their image. The union of these elements, and the shadows they cast, became the world as we know it." ''- A legend told by mortals. ''"The Pool of Divinity embodies the concepts of Tanebrae. At first, there was a world, and with it came the Pool of Divinity. When first the elements appeared in the physical world, caretakers were needed, and Gods formed in the Pool of Divinity." ''- Scriptures of the Divine The world is split in three. The Overworld, or Tanebrae, which is where the game takes place. The Pool of Divinity: A plane of mystery and power. And the last unnamed space, occasionally referred to as the In-between, which is nowhere in particular. Tanebrae The physical plane, a place of life and death, emotions and apathy, chaos and order. Tanebrae is a world of difference, every area exotic, every form of life freshly evolved, every culture unique. All beneath the sun that brightens the day, and the blanket of dark nights. The Pool of Divinity A plane of no real location, where entities beyond the understanding of mortals exist. It exists alongside time and space, but appears to those outside as simply a shining mirror. A mirror that returns glorified visions of what could be, what was, and what will be, with no way of telling the difference. Some areas of the Pool may seemingly have appearances in the dreams of mortals, but come morning, all visions of the Pool will blur. It is home to both the good and the bad of Divine beings, with a single exception, for one Once-Divine walks Tanebrae: The Wicked One. The In-Between, the unnamed space The In-Between is no place nowhere next to nothing. There is no exact description that justifies the dark hallway between realities. But yet, it is real enough to serve as bridge for the powers of the Divine. A bridge that occasionally shows signs of life and being, like when the Efflorescence broke down the outer wall. At times the walls seem to thicken, and the power of the Divine flows much sparingly - though to many nations, this merely appears as the disfavor of their Divines. Page Links The End of the World * Conclusion - As of February 27, 2018, the campaign has ended Fluff * Factions of Tanebrae - Start here and get inspired! * Tanebrae Timeline - What happened pre-game start? * The Divine - The holy, unholy, and religion in general * Creations - A page dedicated for anything and everything creative * The Pen and Paper Game - A group of players take on the challenges of the world we've baked! * Mysticism of the Worlds - Relations of the different planes. Most of this should be considered meta knowledge. Crunch / Rules * Making a Faction - A set of questions to help the indecisive player * The Game Rules - A base outline of the rules * Keyword List - Faction keyword list, same as in 'char sheet - faction' * Armed Conflict - Battles and war * Event Log - Coming at game start Wargaming * Special Rules * Named Characters Important Meta-links Our Facebook It requires an invite from another player to join, but once in we use it for general meta stuff. https://www.facebook.com/groups/130911247604657/?source=create_flow Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse